Missing Pieces
by AmerieeJane
Summary: When George was alive she felt like her life wasn't going and where ,but where is her life going when she starts to develop new feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Pieces**

**( Dead Like me)**

**Authors Note****: I do not own Dead Like Me , if I did it would not have gone of the air…I realize many people may not read this because the show is not a more popular one , but I encourage ratings please to let me know people are reading this . Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 : Un- Happy Anniversary **

**When I was alive I never felt like my life was really going any where. I was a collage drop out, never could keep a job, lived at home with my parents being forced to work at a miserable temp agency until I figured out where my life was going. That's when I was killed by a toilet seat from outer space; now my life really wasn't going any where. Ironically enough I became a Grim Reaper, unable to move on in death. Then to add another twist to fate I ended up working at the same temp agency ' Happy Time' , for an overly peppy Dolores Herbig ;Like Her Big brown eyes. I have felt like a part of me was always missing even when I was alive, and now that I'm dead… well un dead the void just keeps getting bigger, even though I had been dead for 5 years now.**

**It was the anniversary of my death. At first, I felt sad about being dead, like I still couldn't believe it , but as time goes on I start to feel more an more alone. Even though I have my dysfunctional Reaper family. Rube, always had something to say, like he could read everyone. He reminded me of my father. There was Roxie, who was a hard ass, and she was always trying to reprimand Mason or my self. I guess you could say she was like our mother figure. There was Mason, who was always drunk or high on some drug ,and he almost always managed to screw things up. Everyone was always on his case and I felt bad. Mason was like an older brother to me , he always had been. Over time he also became my best friend I found that we were both screwed up enough that we understood each other. Then there was Daisy. I guess you could say that she was like my annoying older sister who cared more about material things and what [people thought of her than people around her.**

**I stood at my grave, while it was still dark out, so that no one would see me. I stared out into the cold dark sky as a light breeze blew through my hair. I tried to think back to the memories of when I was alive, and it started to get to me emotionally. That's when I started wishing. Wishing I'd been nicer to my younger sister Reggie who looked up to me so much, wishing I'd have understood my mom more, wishing I hadn't of had that falling out with my dad. I had always been a daddy's girl, we did everything together. I know it tore him up inside when I said I didn't need him any more, and now it just tares me up inside. I wished I would have finished collage and not of dropped out. Then I started wishing that maybe if I would have been more friendly that maybe I would have had friends, and maybe I wouldn't have been so sarcastic and mean. If I had friends at Happy Time my first day maybe I wouldn't have been out wondering the streets around lunch time. Then I wouldn't have gotten hit by that toilet seat ,and I'd still be alive. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it as tears started to stream down my face. I just stood there staring at the tomb stone of who I used to be, and I stayed there until the sun started to come up.**

**I then made my way over the 'Der Waffle Haus', where it had been our gathering place for my dysfunctional family of reapers. We had our designated booth that we always sat. We always had that table no matter what. We would come eat, get our Reaps and leave… or not depending on your situation. When I got there I walked over to our booth. I noticed rube was already there, the others had not yet arrived. I scooted in and sat across from him. He had ordered extra crispy bacon , eggs and coffee. I could tell immediately that he knew something was wrong with me. Rube could always tell that about me, and I hated it. He gave me a concerned stare, and I tried to ignore him so I opened up my menu. I've never really opened my menu up before, I usually just know what I want because I always order the same thing.**

" **Morning Peanut" He said to me calmly still staring at me through my menu trying to break the silence.**

" **Uh Huh" I replied , again trying not to look at him, and avoid any kind of interrogation. Just then Kiffany our regular waitress came over.**

" **What can I get you hun?" I sighed putting down my menu, and dropping my head to the table.**

" **Just my usual oat meal and orange juice" She too gave me a concerned look, and walked away. I took that chance to look over at Rube who was still giving me that concerning stare. I had to admit it wasn't comforting at all but starting to piss me off. Roxie walked in with Daisy, and they seemed to be in a heated argument. Roxie had been annoyed with daisy for about a couple weeks now. She insisted she needed to find a man, or in daisy's case get laid.**

"**All I'm saying is if you cared more about your appearance.." Daisy smiled at Roxie, until she cut her off.**

" **NO! I told you to just drop it Daisy!" **

" **But" Roxie put her hand up so that Daisy would stop talking and thankfully this time she took the hint. Roxie sat down next to me and daisy sat down next to Rube. They too seemed to sense I was in a darker mood than usual. They looked at each other to decide whether or not they should say something. They just watched Rube and I stare at each other.**

" **Ok, what is up with you two?" Roxie finally broke the silence.**

" **You visited your grave today didn't you Peanut?" He keep his stare on me, making me not only annoyed but nervous.**

" **So that would explain why Georgia wasn't at home when I got up." Daisy said as if I wasn't even in the same room.**

" **I'm sitting right here Daisy, and what does it matter if I visited my grave?" **

" **George it's a big anniversary for you , I'm just concerned about how your taking it." Rube remained calm ,and I just rolled my eyes. I wanted to avoid all of the ' Poor George', ' Are you ok George', and all of the sadness directed at me. Roxie looked shocked and then she turned to me.**

" **That's right it's been 5 years George. If that why your so upset?" Kiffany cane back with my oatmeal, before I had time to interject. Roxie ordered coffee ,and daisy ordered pouched eggs and tea. I tried to eat and keep to my self in hopes that it would drown them out. I looked up and noticed Daisy smiling at me, which made me un easy and annoyed.**

" **Georgia I think you should blow off work today, we will have a ' girls day' Spa, Facials, mani-pedi the works! What do you say?" SHe looked at me with anticipation.**

" **I'm not blowing off work Daisy." I said trying mot to sound annoyed.**

" **peanut I you need to talk…" That was it. I slammed my spoon down on the table, making a loud shattering noise. This caused Kiffany to look over here in hopes she didn't have to clean up a big mess.**

" **I DON'T! I don't need to talk, or have a girls day, or talk about how I'm dealing with my 5 year anniversary! So everyone just leave me alone!" I was shouting ,and I realized that I was attraction attention so I pulled out a $10 dollar bill and left it on the table for my food and tip, and stormed out of the dinner. I needed to clear my head and think. I didn't want everyone coming at me at once. I was walking to my car when I heard my name. I stopped and slowly turned around.**

" **Georgie wait!" **

" **What so you want Mason?" I was too exhausted to fight him too.**

" **your not leaving are you? I was hoping you'd let me borrow some money for food. I'm starving and I already owe Roxie money." I sighed in relief. Thank god mason was.. Well mason, oblivious to the world. **

" **George?" I didn't realize that I had been off on a tangent in my mind that I was staring. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a $20 bill, and handed it to Mason. As he took it from my hand I started to cry subconsciously. I apparently startled him because I wasn't normal one to show a lot of emotion. I didn't understand why the longer I am dead the more it affects me. It didn't seem to happen to any one else , or did it? As I stood there crying mason grabbed my arm and pulled me off the side by my car. At that moment I just wrapped my arms around him and be began to console me. He didn't ask me what was wrong , or nag me about what today was. I actually felt at ease for the first time since I had gotten up this morning, I felt comfort in Masons arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Pieces**

' **Dead Like Me'**

**Authors note****: I do not own Dead Like Me or anything about it, so enjoy my story!**

**Chapter 2: ' No excuses'**

**Even though I was relieved of my Reaping duties today, because of what it signified. I was supposed to grieve my death properly. I still had to go to my temp job a Happy Time, and pretend to be well…happy. I had to brace myself for many visits from Dolores. She always stops by my cubicle at least 5 times a day, with a new task, or just being nosy. Sometimes I swear she's my stalker. No the truth is some where along my afterlife I became friends with Dolores Herbig. It's kind of hard not to when she's always there ,and keeps popping up. I thought about it and maybe Millie, my other persona is exactly what I needed to get my mind off of today. The kind of break I needed from Georgia Lass's death 5 years ago. I walked calmly to my desk, saying a good morning to Crystal at the front desk. She kept to her self, and I liked that about her. She wouldn't be in your face about an anniversary you were uncomfortable with. Though at times her odd ness did weird me out a little bit. As long as I was on her good side I felt I was fine. I liked coming to work as a different person sometimes. It was comforting. I was able to focus on getting my work done today. I finished all of my filling and faxing by noon, and got done two interviews. My seemed to be getting better, until I had an interruption.**

" **Millie!" I was so lost in thought that I actually jumped at the sound of Dolores calling me.**

" **Oh Hi Dolores." She crossed her arms, and I immediately thought she was going to yell at me for something that I had done that I was not yet aware of.**

" **Millie is everything alright with you today ,you seem distracted?" I sighed silently. Great now Dolores was concerned for my well being. **

" **Oh.. I um" I couldn't tell her I'm mourning my death of 5 years now. So I had to come up with yet another excuse. I however thought I was doing a lot better since I arrived at work today. I got more done that I normally do when I'm not grieving. I hadn't even complained to any one once.**

" **It's just it's the 5 year anniversary of my grandmothers death. We were really close, and I know it sounds silly to be taking it this hard ,when it has been 5 years." There's no reason why Millie couldn't grieve her grandmother ,while I was grieving myself. I looked up at Dolores and she looked sorry for me. It wasn't the look that Rube gave me, it was one that you give someone when thy tell you there dog just died.**

" **That's not ridiculous at all Millie." She put her hand on my shoulder. I felt like she was invading my personal space as I looked at her hand resting on my shoulder, but I guess its what you do with friends. She started to look around the room sheepishly, then back at me. " I'm not supposed to do this, but seeing as how you are my best worker, and this is a hard time for you, you can take the rest of the day off." I looked at he like she had been taking drugs. Did she really just tell me I could go home early? I never expected she would let me leave with out giving her the usual excuse so that I could leave to go reap a soul. I just nodded.**

" **Thank you Dolores." I said calmly, but as I slowly got us she pulled me into a tight bear hug. Now I really felt like my personal space had been invaded. I finally got away and took the elevator outside. Now what was I going to do with the rest of my day?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Pieces**

' **Dead Like Me'**

**Authors Note****: I want to thank lilyds () I am really Glad there are people reading my story, I too am very saddened by Dead Like Me not being on the air any more. I do not own anything about DLM just my own version …. Enjoy!**

**Chapter : 3 ' Mom? Is that you?'**

**After walking around with no particular direction in mind, just the sheer anticipation of going somewhere, I ended up out side of Mason's apartment. I just wished my head would stop thinking. I stood out side his door for a minute, and then began to pound on the door.**

" **Mason!" I shouted hoping he was there and he heard me. About a moment later he opened the door. Mason I would say over time since I had become a Reaper, became my best friend. He may be an alcoholic, and a drug addict, and in Rube's eyes a screw up ,but on a lot of levels we understand each other.**

" **Georgie why didn't you tell me what you were going through this morning?" I assumed Rube had told him about today was. I guess he figured Mason could cheer me up or something, but he still had no right blabbing. I just shrugged as I tried to focus on the semi-opened door way he was standing in front of. " I had to find out from Rube" There it was I knew it! I pushed past him to go inside. This was getting to be one of those awkward conversations the neighbors that you hate always have on their front lawn or hallway. " I felt really bad about taking money from you after I heard." I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked genuinely distraught.**

" **So what, you didn't use the money?" **

" **Oh no I did, I just felt really bad about it" I grinned to my self as Mason said that. I sat down on the edge of his bed.**

" **I don't know!" I said as I laid back down on the bed. " Is it supposed to get harder as time goes on?" He sat down next to me on his be and just shrugged.**

" **It's different fore everyone" he said calmly. I closed my eyes, and I could feel Mason staring over at me with curiosity.**

" **Is it ok if I crash here for a while? If I go home Daisy is going to want to insist on pampering me with girly make over's or what ever, and if I go to Der Waffle Haus Rube will be there and I cant take a lecture or any words of encouraging advice from Rube." **

" **What about work, aren't you supposed to be at Happy Time?" **

" **Dolores gave me the day off" I smirked ,and he gave me a confused look. " I may have told her I was grieving the death of my grandmother." I laughed at how ridiculous it all sounded. I couldn't tell her I was really distraught and mourning the 5 year anniversary of MY death. So I stated laughing hysterically. " I know I'm such a horrible person , I'm milking it aren't I?" I felt Mason Grab my hand , which at first startled me.**

" **Don't ever say that!" I felt a pang in the pit of my stomach just now. At that moment Mason laid down right next to me. I looked over at him and he looked back at me.**

" **Thanks" I whispered. We both laid there for about 20 minutes before we both drifted off to sleep.**

" _Georgia" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I lay there un moving for another moment to make sure I wasn't hearing things. " George!" It was true there she was standing at the foot of my bed, my mom. Although I realized at that moment that it wasn't my bed or masons for that matter ,but it was my old room. " Are you ready?" There she was , I held my breath. She looked younger and she was holding a baby. Then I realized that this all seemed familiar. _

" _Mom?" She gave me that annoyed look that only my mother gave me and I knew it really had to be her. _

" _Come on George, you know we're going to the Lake today , your usually more excited, I don't know what's gotten into you?" I looked over at my mom again as I sat up in shock. I remembered as a little girl going up to the Lake for a week with my family. It was lame but I really enjoyed going ,and we went every year ,that is until I died. Even after I still went back to find they managed to go one more time before it ended up being too weird for everyone. The baby must have been Reggie. Was this a memory? Maybe I was waking up from a horrible night mare, and none of this happened these past years? Mom carried Reggie out of the room and I rushed over to the window to find my dad, he was packing the trunk of our old family car with bags , fishing equipment and picnic baskets. He must have saw me looking down, because he looked up and waved. I missed my dad, I remembered how things were before we had our falling out. I quickly ran down stairs, but when I opened the door I wasn't out side of my old family home, but I was in town. I recognized the spot as I began to look around. Then I looked up and that's when I saw it , the toilet seat coming toward me… again_

**I instantly jolted awake before I could get hit with the toilet seat again. It was just a dream, I sighed. NO it was a night mare. I woke up in sweat ,and that's when realized the awkward predicament I was in.**

**I was laying on Masons chest, with his arms wrapped around me. I started to wonder how long we wee like that. Were my arms around him too? I very carefully tried to untangle my self from him, lucky for me he was a heavy sleeper. I quietly made my way back to my shared house with Daisy, hoping she wasn't still up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing Pieces**

' **Dead Like Me'**

**Authors Note****: Sorry its been a while since I updated… Thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, and, put my story in your favorites… Hope you like the rest of the story…. I do not officially own anything Dead Like Me related …**

**Chapter 4: ' Now That's True Love'**

**I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, I kept thinking about how much I missed my old life ,and how much of it I took for granted. Then I started to move my thought on a different subject; Mason. He was my best friend so I didn't understand why , I was feeling so weird around him. I felt different when I woke up with his arms around me. I don't think I have ever felt that before. Although it was probably just the dream I had about my old life. I kept thinking about it, what ever it was scared me ,so the only thing I could think to do was leave.**

**I looked at my alarm clock, that read, and it read 6:00 am. I was thankful that it was Saturday, but I still had to go to Der Waffle Hause to get my Daily Reap. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans, and a yellow tee shirt, before heading out the door ,and driving to the diner. When I arrived ,I took a deep breath and walked to the table. Roxie got up and let me sit in between he and Mason, Rub and Daisy sat on the other side.**

" **Good Morning " I said as I scooted in. Rube looked at me over his morning coffee and smiled.**

" **Morning Peanut!" He was surprisingly chipper. Daisy was fixing herself in a pocket mirror, Roxie just nodded my way and Mason was looking at me funny.**

" **What?" I snapped at Mason. Was he wondering where I was this morning? Was he feeling this weirdness between us as well? He continued to stare at me, and now it was annoying me.**

" **Mason, why are you staring at me?" I looked aver at him. Roxie looked over at us and tried to make an excuse.**

" **Just ignore him George he's been acting weirder than usual this morning." **

" **Are you High?" I asked him, hoping that for some reason that he wasn't.**

" **No!" He looked away ,and was now looking over at Rube as he started to pass out the post-its. I looked down at my post it**

**T. Jamison**

**Subway 1-A**

**ETD- 12:04 pm**

**I was glad that it wasn't an early morning reap, I hated rushing off to reap someone in 15 minutes. It was too much pressure. I was also relieved that it was Saturday , because that meant I didn't have to give a lame excuse to Dolores today. You would think after a while she would get suspicious on my I had to leave at weird times all of time. I mean How many times could you use, ' A relative died', or' I have an emergency AA meeting'? Mason looked over me ,and grabbed my post it from my hand.**

" **When's your reap George?" He looked at both of our reaps very carefully ,and then over at Rube curiously.**

" **Hey, Mine is ay the same time as George's reap ,and the same place!" I reached over and snatched my post it back off of him.**

" **Rube what's happening on the subway?" **

" **Apparently two people are going to die" He sighed " And I expect you not to screw it up" He looked directly at Mason when he said this.**

" **Why do you always look at me when you say that?"**

" **Because you're a screw up"**

" **Well Rube I'm hurt" He grabbed his chest in mock hurt. I just shook my head, he usually did screw a lot up. Not on purpose of course, but Rube didn't need to always rub that fact in his face. Rube took the last bite of his bacon, before leaving.**

" **You'll get over it" He smirked. I looked over at Mason, and he looked like he was deep in thought.**

**About 20 minutes later , Daisy, Mason ,and I left. We went with Daisy to do her reap. She said she needed company, and of course Mason stayed glued to her side like some goofy love sick puppy dog. I tagged a long mostly because I had nothing better to do, and to make sure mason made it to his Reap on time. I couldn't let Rube think that he screwed it up. We walked around town for a while, listening to Daisy go on about some celebrity she blew to almost get a role as a princess. I kept thinking no one cares, she is so vain, and slutty. I watched as Mason looked at he with awe. I felt sick to my stomach. She led him on, and it wasn't fair. When ever she is around, it's like nothing else matters. I'm not jealous or anything, I just hate seeing him get hurt over and over again. No! I could care less if I am all Mason thinks about, cant stop talking about…. Though it would be nice to matter to some one. Like Mason? NO! I thought that's crazy. **

**At exactly 11:24 am Daisy Reaped John Pierce, who tripped over his shoe lace, and when he fell over in the street, a bus going 50 miles and hour hit him square on. What an odd way to die, kind of makes me be more cautious about making sure my shoes are tied. **

**After Daisy left to take her reap to the other side, Mason and I headed for the Subway station. Taking the subway always had made me nervous, because of all the negative stories you always hear about them.**

" **I hate subways!" I finally said as we were waiting on the right subway car to get here.**

" **Bad experience?" I sighed**

" **No, I have always tried to avoid the subway , because of all the stories ya know. Some one gets mugged, subway car derailed ,or gets stuck because of a power outage" He laughed , and then rubbed my back**

" **Don't worry Georgie, I ride the subway all of the time, I'll be right here" For some reason this actually made me feel better. When we got on , I immediately looked around, and it was surprisingly empty. I'd always imagined it would be packed with people. There was an elderly lady with a cane and a couple bags of groceries, a tall tan man with facial hair, wearing sweats, and a mean scowl on his face, a young mother with her 3 year old daughter with blond pigtails, and a young couple who looked to be in awe of each other. She had curly red hair, with cherry red lips and a smile that seemed to go on forever. The man was scruffy, and pale skinned who looked to not care about anything else happening but each other. I looked over at Mason's post-it **

**B. Bradley**

**Subway 1A**

**ETD- 12:04 pm**

**I nervously looked around for Grave-lings, and a sign as to who my reap was. I noticed Mason was doing the same thing. I looked at my watch and noticed it was now 11:59 am. I got nervous that we wouldn't find our reaps in time, when I head the couple speak and I felt my hear t sink.**

" **I Love you Tiffany Jamison"**

" **I Love you too Ben Bradley" They smiled at each other and I motioned for Mason, and we made our way to sit behind them. Is it pathetic when I feel bad for the people that I am about to reap? I mean I know I don't have a soul any more ,but I'm not heartless. They looked over at us, and smiled, as we sat down. I looked out the window, and that's when I spotted them. Grave-lings! They were going to derail the train and make it crash. I held my breath.**

" **Mason look!" He looked over m shoulder at the grave-lings.**

**He looked over at the young couple as if analyzing them and sighed. Just then I felt the train skid and try to stop, and we stated to halt to a stop. I quickly grabbed the chair in front of me ,making sure to reap my person's soul in the process, and Mason followed my lead. I held my breath as I looked over and saw that we were on the tracks of the train meant to go in the opposite direction. 12:04pm is what my watch said. I saw the train come crashing into the side of the car we were on. Before the train could hit, Mason wrapped is arms around me ,and pulled me to the floor, covering over me ,as the glass shattered, and the other train came straight through our car. The train erupted with screams and loud sounds. The lovely couple was hit right on from the crash, and died instantly, as there bodies were now crushed to death. I looked up at Mason who was still holding on to me on the floor. We both looked up in front of us when we saw the ghost of Ben Bradley ,and Tiffany Jamison standing in front of us.**

" **Are we… " Tiffany whimpered looking around at the damage that was done. " Dead?" Mason slowly got off of me and held out his hand to me to help me up. I dusted my self off and looked over at her again.**

" **I'm sorry" I said as calmly as I could . The sub way had just made my fears come true, but Mason protected me just like he said that he would. Ben Bradley looked at Tiffany and grabbed both of her hands and smiled up at her. She looked at him with confusion.**

" **Don't you see?" He said to her " Our love was so powerful that it took us away together." As he said that she began to smile as well. Mason and I just stood there and watched ,as the dead couple kissed. Then Bright lights appeared ,and they entered the after life together. It was the kind of ending that you read about in books ,or see at the end of a sappy movie.**

" **Now that's true love!" Mason sighed as we made our way off the subway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing Pieces**

_**Dead Like Me **_

**Authors Note****: I know it's been awhile ,and I am sorry I haven't updated, but no worries I will finish this story! Thank you to my loyal readers I really appreciate the reviews, and adds it means a lot to me! I do not own Dead Like me so enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: ' The reason I stare'**

**Mason and I made our way out of the subway station, before the police, and medic's could arrive. We didn't want to get caught up in the scene, or explain why we weren't injured in the mix. I couldn't help but think about the couple that had just tragically died together, and how much in love they were, and I assume in the after life always will be. That's not what happened when I died, I became a grim reaper. Imagine if one of them were not allowed to move on, because they had an assignment on earth to become a reaper…. Sounds more like reality and what should have happened not some fairy tale. Nothing is ever perfect, and everything has flaws! Situations like B. Bradley's ,and T. Jamison's give me false hope that things like that can really happen. Where's my Prince charming, and my happy ending into the bright lights? I just wish I could get a sign.**

" **George" I was brought out of my little day dream when I heard my name. " George?" I looked up a him quickly.**

" **Huh?" **

" **I said are you hungry?" leave it to Mason to think about his stomach. I bet that last reap didn't even phase him one bit. It was probably just another job to him. Thanks to me Rube couldn't blame him for screwing up this time. **

" **Yea sure" I nodded. What else did I have to do? We walked to a small sandwich shop around the corner. I had never been here before, but Mason said that he comes here all the time. Come to think about it I have never really been any where else expect for Der Waffle Haus since I had become a Reaper. It was a small cozy little place. It had a few tables and chairs inside and outside, white frilly curtains on the windows, the entire menu Written on a chalk board all over the walls, and a glass window where you could see the cooks making the sandwiches. I smiled as we walked in and took a seat in the corner of the restaurant. **

**Mason sat facing the door and I faced the wall. I ordered a Turkey and Swiss on Wheat, and Mason ordered a buffalo chicken and cheese panini. I had noticed as I ate Mason kept looking at me funny.**

" **What?" I asked as he just smiled and stared.**

" **Nothing" He shook his head and continued eating. About another minute I looked up and he was doing it again, He was staring at me with this weird grin on his face.**

" **Mason… What?" I asked trying not to get annoyed, but I stated laughing instead. Well if this wasn't a sign that I was cracking up I don't know what was. I wanted to ask Mason why he shielded me on the train? It was a sweet gesture, even though we would have healed our selves eventually, but I thought about it and decided not to. He was still starting ,and I turned around to see if he really was looking at me. As I turned around my heart began to sink, and I got that sick to my stomach feeling again. I saw what he was really looking at. Daisy had just Walked in, and was ordering a sandwich. I should have known. I sighed and turned back around. With in minutes she had come over here, and pulled up a chair between us.**

" **Hello, mind if I join you two?" She looked over at Mason and smiled. " I saw you two through the window. How was your reap?" **

" **A train derailed and crashed into another, taking out a young couple." I couldn't believe he was selling the reap short. Did he not get that there was more behind it than that. What about the part where he protected me? What did that mean? What about the fact that they were so in love that it carried over to the after life, you only read about that kind of stuff in romance novels. Ok I need to calm down, I reassured my self. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. I must have looked as I felt because I was now getting weird looks again.**

" **Georgia are you alright?" Daisy asked and Mason just looked at me with concern. I couldn't take it any more. My mind was playing tricks on me, I felt like I was drowning, I just needed to come up for air. I quickly stood up.**

" **Yea I'm fine. I just need to take a walk" But as I stood up I knocked over a half empty glass of iced tea, and my silver wear. " Oh Shit!" I jumped back, and tried to clean it up with napkins that were sitting in a dispenser in the center of the table. Mason and Daisy just sat there and watched me make a spectacle of my self with worried looks on there faces. Oh great I thought now I have there pity. I noticed that I was now the center of attention in the whole place. I felt my face flush ,as I looked around. A bus boy come over to clean up the mess.**

" **I'm sorry" I said as the boy just smiled. I got out of there as fast as I could. Mason and Daisy just watched me leave. **

**When I rounded the corner, away from the sandwich shop. I sopped and leaned against a wall in an alley. I sighed and fought with my self internally.**

' **Why cant I realize what's going on?' I closed my eyes**

' **What is it that's going on?' I thought back to the scene in the sandwich shop, and let a tear fall from my face.**

' **Why is it so hard to be around Daisy and Mason?' I knew that I knew the answer, but I couldn't admit it to myself. I slid down against the wall and closed my eyes. When I closed my eyes I saw his face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing Pieces**

_**Dead Like me**_

**Authors Note****: I hope you all are enjoying my story, Thanks for all the Reviews, and adds! I do not own Dead Like Me….**

**Chapter 6: ' Am I Hallucinating?'**

**I must have sat on the ground for a good while, because It was starting to get darker. I wiped away my tears, and slowly got up. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, which was not like me at all. I suppose maybe I don't really know myself that well after all. I still didn't want to go any home, and deal with Daisy, or find Mason there. I kept walking slowly down the street until I saw an Irish pub. I stopped and stared at the doorway of this pub. It wasn't like me to drown my sorrows in alcohol, or feel sorry for myself, but a part of me just wanted to forget how foolish I had been. Before I could have a second thought I walked inside. **

**The place was filled with older gentleman, playing pool, and a few people at the bar. I felt so out of place being in there, but I took a corner seat at the bar. I looked behind the counter to the bartender. He seemed to be a happy looking older man, He carried himself like a proud happy person. I listened as he shared small talk and witty banter with the men at the bar. Then he walked to ward me and smiled.**

" **Now why is it that such a pretty young lady can look so sad?" I tried to force a smile, but I think he could see through it. **

" **My life is complicated" I sighed. " I'm going to need a shot of tequila, and keep 'em commin'" He gave me a concerned look. Why does everyone have to be worried and concerned about me? I am fine! He put a shot glass in front of me and poured me the shot. I stared at the clear liquid for a moment then, picked it up and took the whole thing in one shot. As I took the shot, I felt instantly warm as it went through my body. I slammed the shot glass back on the table.**

" **Hit me again" **

" **You took that like a champion" I hardly felt like one I thought. The bartender poured me another. And I took that one almost instantly as well. I felt the tingle through my body again, and for another moment I felt numb. I looked around the bar and watch the older men who seemed to be playing for money, and looked rather intense play pool. Everyone in here looked like a piece of them was missing, and that is how I felt. I turned back around and stared at the bar table. The bar tender came back around again.**

" **Are you alright there Darlin'" He leaned down on the counter, as he poured me yet another shot. I stared at the tiny glass for a moment, and with out looking up. I shrugged my shoulders.**

" **Honestly…" I chuckled " I don't know" **

" **Well what brings ya in here, all alone, and sad?" I thought about the mans words, as they ran through my mind. I haven't even been able to bring my self to think it let alone even admit it to my self. It's all I think about and yet I cant admit it to myself. I looked up at The man and like he could read my mind, he gave my a knowing nod, and I took that shot. The more I drank the more I began to talk to the bartender. It wasn't even a productive discussion it was about why life gets so screwed up, and how empty I feel. However the more I drank the more I made no sense.**

" **Who determines me being jealous? I'm not!" He poured me another shot. " I mean why her…" I giggled and then shook my head. She doesn't even care that he would do anything for her ,and she can continue to not care" I giggled again. " I mean who the hell does that?" I took another shot and then took a deep breath. " I would never do that to him, but he doesn't notice me… not when she's there." I stopped and my words seemed to echo in my head. **

" **Seems to me Miss that you care a great deal about some one." He smiled at me as he leaned against the bar table. I had been in the bar for about an hour, getting drunk and spilling out my heart to some random man who seemed to know more about what I felt than I did. He reminded me of Rube. I looked up at the man who was still smiling at me with that knowing stare, and I gasped. Did I just figure it out? Was I ready to admit it? **

" **Yes ,I believe I …" I smiled " Holly shit! I do feel something For Mason" From the moment I said that I couldn't control the smile that had appeared on my face. I took my last shot, and then turned toward the door. Was I seeing things. How drunk was I? As I looked at the door I saw him standing there, staring right at me. **

" **Mason?" I whispered, and the bartender noticed me looking at the door.**

" **Miss are you alright?" I could barely hear him, and my vision was getting blurry. I stood up to leave, when I fell to the ground. The room started spinning and The last thing I remember was hearing the old bartender ask if I was alright over and over, and just before everything went dark, I saw HIS face.**


	7. Chapter 7

'**Missing Pieces'**

_**Dead Like Me**_

**Authors Note**_**: **_**I feel really inspired with this story, let me know what you think about where it is going. I do not own anything ,Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: 'Just Tell Me'**

**I felt like someone was slamming my head was being slammed into a car door, and I felt like I was going to vomit. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on a bathroom floor, hunched over a toilet, with a bottle of water ,and a pillow behind me. I looked out a small window and noticed it was still dark out. I moaned, as my stomach churned. I fought back the urge to vomit, and tried to sit up. I couldn't remember what had happened last night, or where I was. I realized that I was not in my bathroom. I was startled when the bathroom door began to creek open. I held my breath as the shadow entered the dark room. **

" **Mason?" I squinted How did I end up here? I tried to remember.**

" **Shh George" He sat down next to me " Are you alright?" I moaned again and hunched over the toilet.**

" **What happened?" I looked up at Mason and he looked down at me, and started to rub my back as I continued to get sick. I really felt like there was nothing left in me, but yet it kept coming.**

" **You don't remember?" He asked sort of cautiously and it began to make me nervous.**

" **I remember our reap on the subway, and then I was feeling …"**

" **Feeling what?" I remembered getting jealous of Daisy and how much attention she was getting from Mason. I needed air, and I stayed out the whole night… I gasped**

" **I went to the bar and got drunk didn't I?" Mason looked out the window, and looked like he was avoiding my gaze.**

" **What happened?" I closed my eyes and I could hear him sigh. " Just tell me, how bad could it be." **

" **Ok, Well After you left the sandwich shop, Daisy and I were conserved with how you'd been acting lately. I had noticed it had been since your 5 year anniversary actually. That is when you started to act a little off. So I tried to think what it could be ,but I didn't know. I started walking around the streets ,and saw an Irish pub, and decided to get a drink and maybe I'd have some idea how to help you, but that's when I saw you. I saw you sitting in a corner bar stool. When I came in you turned to me, and I saw you smile. It looked like you were going to come over to me when you fell to the ground and blacked out." That's right, I do remember seeing him in the bar ,but I thought I was hallucinating. I gasped. I had just admitted to me and a strange man I'd never met my feelings for the man that now sat in front of me explaining to me what happened. I just had trouble remembering what happened from then till now. " I immediately ran up to you, and sat you back on the stool. I asked the bartender to bring you a glass of water. He told me that you had done about 12 tequila shots. I was actually impressed, because even with your strong Reaper tolerance that is still a lot. I thought it was really odd that you kept asking me if I was real." Oh no I thought did I tell him? " I thought you were just a funny drunk until the bar tender asked me if I was Mason" I held my breath, not really knowing if I wanted to hear more. " Now I thought this to be odd that he knew about me, and even odder that you were talking about me. I asked him what he was talking about, and he told me that I should ask you" Oh Shit! I thought. I turned to the drunken you on the stool and decided to ask you in the sate that you were in, and then you projectile vomited on me." I blushed and felt sick yet again.**

" **I'm sorry Mason" **

" **It's alright" He looked at me " I was hoping that you could tell me what is wrong. What has been bothering you lately George?" I shook my head hoping he would not ask again.**

" **It's nothing" I lied through my teeth, but I was a horrible liar.**

" **Then why were you at the bar trying to drink away your problems, and why were you talking about me to the bartender? Did I upset you ?" Oh great now he thinks that he did something to get me upset with him. I'm not upset with him. I just don't know how to tell him how I really feel. **

" **Mason its not what you think, I'm not upset with you" I sighed.**

" **I don't understand?" he shook his head.**

" **I barley understand it myself" I moaned. **

" **George …" He wined and It felt like there were a million bees in my stomach. " Just tell me what I did" he pleaded and I couldn't just bring myself to say it, I wasn't Daisy and I knew that I could never be he in his eyes.**

" **I… I.." I took a deep breath " Mason I…"**

" **Just tell me…" I tried to sit up again ,and took a sip of the glass of water that sat in front of me. I looked up at Mason, and I admired how attractive he was. I looked into his dark brown eyes and my mind started to float away. I closed my eyes ,and slowly stood up, and tried to walk toward the door. All of a sudden I got a little light headed. I put my hand up to my head, and before I could fall to the ground Mason stood up and caught me. **

" **George… George.. Wake up… Stay with me" I heard his voice and came back to. I got my bearings and then we both just stared each other for a moment. I don't know what made me do this, I defiantly wasn't thinking about it, it just happened. I leaned in and kissed Mason on the lips softly. About 2 seconds later I realized what I had just done. I jumped back and ran out of the door, and out of his apartment. **


	8. Chapter 8

" **Missing Pieces****"**

**Dead Like Me **

**Authors Note****: Sorry it has been a while since I updated again, I have bee crazy busy, but this story will go I on… I do not own Dead Like Me ! SO enjoy my story!**

**Chapter 8: ' What's with you?'**

**I was Driving down the street, when I got a phone call.**

" **Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the caller ID. **

" **Hey Peanut we need to do a group reap. There is going to be a mass accident." I sighed. Why couldn't the universe just leave me alone for once? Why cant it let me be a girl for once and run from my emotions, or better yet try to ignore them? **

" **Now?" I was hoping it wasn't. **

" **No… Christmas!" I hate it when he gets sarcastic, that's my bit. " Yes George get here now" He hung up. I just rolled my eyes and turned off my phone. Super , Now I get to deal with every one tonight , including Mason. I wished the ground would just swallow me whole, but no such luck.**

**I pulled up in front of Der Waffle Haus and watched in the window for a minute. I stared at Rube who looked to be yelling at Mason, he was always yelling at him for something. I laughed to my self. Daisy looked to be fixing her make up in a pocket mirror , and Roxie was just walking in the door. I knew I had to get in there and stop stalling. I thought back to 20 minutes ago in Masons apartment. I was having flash backs from the night before, and fighting with my self on what I have been feeling. His lips were soft and strong. The smell of his cologne danced through my pores. I shook my head to snap my self out of it. **

**I slowly got out of my car, slammed the door shut and walked toward the door. ' This cant be weird' I kept thinking , well… praying. I just cant think about it. It was probably nothing to him, and he probably thought I was still drunk. I strolled over to the table and looked at the floor until I came up to the table. I stood at the head of the table. **

" **It's about time you got here, lets go" Rube looked u pas he handed me a stack of 10 post its. Every one else had the same amount , except rube ,who had 15. I started to wonder what was going to happen. Usually when I think about the Reap I can clear my current thoughts. Apparently I was doing too good of job.**

" **GEORGE!" I jumped as Roxie shouted my name. I looked over at her, annoyed for startling me. " I said ,Your going to have to take Mason in your car I only have room for two in my patrol car, and I cant afford to have Mason burn another hole in the company car." She looked over at him when she said that. I was jolted back to reality instantly.**

" **Hey!" He said hurt " that only happened once…" She gave him a knowing look. " OK fine twice ,but how was I to know it was extremely flammable? She shook her head. I glanced over at Mason, and he looked over at me. I turned red and then instantly turned around, but didn't see Kiffany behind me carrying a tray of food. I crashed right into her and causing us both to fall to the ground. Luckily she was not hurt or angry. Though there was broken glass every where and splattered food. I was so embarrassed. I felt horrible. I finally stood up and noticed all eyes were on me. Looks of concern, confusion, and curiosity. I brushed the broken glass and crumbs off of me. **

" **Well what are we waiting for lets go" I grinned and walked to my car. Mason was right behind me. I reached in my pocket and threw my keys at him. " Your driving" He nodded and I took a deep breath and got in the car.**

**We were all driving to the boating doc's, where it was all going to happen in about 20 minutes. I stared out the window as Mason drove my car. I was relived the car ride was quiet for the most part, until we stopped at a red light. Mason looked over at me. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck.**

" **What?" I might as well get it over with. I knew this conversation was coming. He looked over at me again and raised an eyebrow at me. He stayed silent for about another couple minutes.**

" **Did you really..?" I closed my eyes shut and then sighed.**

" **Look I was drunk, just forget about it" I tried to plead. **

" **No" my head snapped up to look at him.**

" **Excuse me!" **

" **NO, I'm not going to just forget it George" I heart started to beat faster, as he went on. " I think you really have feelings for me, and that is what .. That is what it seemed like you had been battling with lately." I held my breath. We had pulled into the parking lot. We continued to sit in the car. " George please say something" **

" **This is too confusing, just forget it" He turned off the engine and looked over at me with the hardest stare.**

" **Why couldn't you just tell me? Why did you just leave ?" I looked up at him with hurt. He was going to tell me what I had feared most about this whole ' feelings for my reaper best friend' thing…**

" **You just left" He looked me dead in the eyes " You didn't even give me the chance to …" He closed his eyes and sighed. His expression softened and he reached for my cheek. He gently put his thumb under my chin and lifted it so I was now looking him in the eye. I saw him smile then lean in and kiss me with as much passion as I had been feeling for days now. I was not expecting this, but as soon as his lips hit mine I felt my whole body tingle and go warm. When we pulled apart we stared at each other for a moment before getting out of the car and finding the others.**

**We walked silently up to the edge of the doc's to where Rube, Daisy ,and Roxie were. They all turned to us as we walked up.**

" **You two were almost late." Rube stated turned and looking right at me. I felt like he instantly knew, but he couldn't know.. Could he? I hadn't noticed how far apart Mason and I were standing ,and we both must have looked as awkward as we felt at this very moment. Roxie looked at the both of us hard, and then over at me. Not Roxie too I thought. **

" **What's with you two?" Roxie said as I saw daisy smirk pretending not to look at us ,as she stared at the water. We both looked at each other and then back at Roxie. However before we could answer the boat that was due to come in was pulling into the doc.**

" **Here it comes" Rube said emotionless. We all looked over at the boat. " This one is going to be a little different, we wont get to reap these souls before death, but this is an exception to the rules." I stated to wonder what he meant, the jumped out of my skin when I heard it.**

" **BOOM!" The boat exploded in a huge fire. I watched in shock as the ferry boat was in flames, and slowly sinking. I was speechless. **


	9. Chapter 9

'**Missing Pieces'**

**Dead Like Me**

**Authors Note****: I know I am horrible for making all of you wait so long for the next chapter. I am in the process of working on two fan fic's… feel free to check all my stories out. In the mean time hope you like the new chapter and how things start to get a little more crazy for George and Mason.**

**Chapter: 9 ' New events arising'**

**I watched as the ferry boat just exploded, from what it looked out of no where. I could feel the heat on my skin and my eyes started to water as smoke started to drift in. I looked over at Rube, and he looked to be un affected. How was it that these kind of situations didn't get to him? Was he just used to it? The rest of us looked as speechless as we were. Soon enough The spirits from the bodies on the boat started to make their way from the water to shore, wandering around like they were lost. We tried to collect the souls as best as we can. All of the souls were scared, panicked ,and some were even in denial. **

" **We need to collect our souls immediately or they will have trouble moving on." Rube yelled through the crowed. I rolled my eyes, of course we would be rushed.**

" **How are we supposed to figure out who is who?" Mason asked hoping the answer would just fall into his lap.**

**All of a sudden Roxie blew her cop whistle and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, and looked at her.**

" **Listen up! Everyone who was just on the boat that exploded ,line up in a single file line, and everything will be explained to you." Everyone seemed to feel a sense of relief and listen to her. Soon everyone stated to form a straight line. All of us Reapers were at the front of the line identifying all of the lost souls, making sure to reap them quickly.**

**I looked at my watch when we had finished ,and all of the souls had moved on; 7:00am. I sighed and started to walk away. I needed to get to Happy Time before I was late…again.**

" **Georgia wait!" I looked behind me to see Daisy and Mason running up to me.**

" **I have to go to work Daisy if you two want a ride, lets go!" Daisy just smiled and they made their way into my car. Daisy sat in the passengers seat, while Mason opted to sit in the back, to not cause attention to us. I started to wonder if it was obvious that I felt something for him stronger than friendship. I drove in silence most of the way back. After I dropped Mason off at his apartment the atmosphere in the car took a turn. I noticed daisy looking at me from the corner of her eye and It was starting to annoy me.**

" **Why are you staring at me?" I could see her smirk and play with a strand of her hair.**

" **Georgia, do you think that Mason is attractive?" I was so startled by her question that I swerved into the opposing traffic, nearly causing an accident.**

" **OH My God!" I couldn't breathe, my heart was going so fast. Did she know? Oh no I thought now it was going to be over I'd never hear the end of it from her.**

" **Georgia watch where your going!" she grabbed her chest.**

" **What?" I just wanted to hurry up and get to our apartment so I could drop her off.**

" **Well" She smiled and started to blush. " Is it crazy to say that after everything Mason seems to be more attractive. Maybe I'm just finally seeing what has been in front of me for so long. I don't know is that crazy?" Ok, so she didn't know that I had feelings for him, but she was admitting her own feelings for him, after leading him on for so long. This was not fair. Why is she paying attention to him now? It reminded me of this time when I was alive. I had to be about 10, and my mom had bought me a Malibu Barbie Dream house. It wasn't quite my thing, so I ignored it, and never played with. That is until I found Reggie trying to steal it, then it became my favorite childhood toy. In this situation Maybe Daisy was me in the situation of not wanting Mason, and then realized that I wanted him and that is when she saw something in him, worth seeing. I knew this wasn't going to end well for me. Mason had always wanted Daisy, and now she wants him too.**

" **Um" I pulled in front of the apartment. We had arrived and Daisy just sat there. " Were here." Still didn't budge just stayed there staring at me, waiting for my answer. I couldn't take it any more. " Daisy I … I have to go" She looked at me with a disconcerting glare, and nodded her head. I knew this conversation wasn't over whether I liked it or not.**

**Well I was relieved when I finally walked into Happy Time. I didn't have mixed emotions thinking about Mason, and now the situation that Daisy had made , wanting after all this time of humiliating him, and constantly rejecting him.**

" **Millie" I looked up to see Dolores coming toward me with a stack of papers. This couldn't be good I thought. I could see the cheesy grin that she wore, hoping that paper work wasn't for me to finish.**

" **Good Morning Dolores" I grinned. She leaned over my cubicle, like she was going to tell me something personal.**

" **Millie I have to tell you something that can not get out to any one." I perked up a little. I could use something else in my head to mull over for a while.**

" **What is it?"**

" **Murry isn't doing so well he needs to have surgery" Of course she was worried about her cat. At least she had a companion that she cared about. I tried to look sad. " I told everyone that it was me that had to have the surgery, and needed to be out for a while." She sighed and looked over at the floor. " You cant tell any one Millie or I wont get paid time off" I nodded**

" **Of course I wont say anything, If you need anything…" **

" **Thank you, but now that you mention it" Me and my big mouth I thought, but kept my smile on. " I need some one to fill in for me while I am gone. I cant think of any one better than you." I tried really hard to keep the smile on my face ,but I think my face was going from comforting and accepting to terrified. She handed me to stack of papers that she had been carrying . I knew it, I knew some how they would end u being for me.**

" **Sure Delores, I'd be happy to fill in while your gone" Was this me answering , I felt like some one had taken over my body. She seemed to perk up quite a bit, then walked away with a peppier step then usual.**

**Great I thought now I get to do twice as much work, but I might like the power of being Delores. This was defiantly going be an interesting turn of events. **


	10. Chapter 10

'**Missing Pieces'**

**Dead Like Me**

**Author's Note****: It has been a while since I updated, but I felt it was time I continue on with this story. I will continue George's story… enjoy, and remember I do not own anything about Dead Like Me!**

**Chapter 10: ' Oh what a Day!'**

**I was sitting at my desk, just staring at the computer screen, and watching the Happy Time logo bounce back and forth on my screen, from standby mode. It was like it was a ghost town in the office for once. There were no phone calls, or interruptions. So of course I started to day dream.**

** 'I heard the distant sound of his accent "George?" I felt butterflies in my stomach, and then I subconsciously smiled, thinking about how much I wanted his kiss.' **

**I came out of my day dream, and shook my head of the thought. Oh great, now I sound like some love sick version of Daisy! I groaned inwardly, How could I feel so stuck, I barely liked Daisy, so why did it bother me so much that she was admitting her feelings to me for Mason? Damn… I have to think about something else… anything. I sighed, I'm not even sure what this means between Mason and I anyway.**

** "Millie, I have all my paperwork ready for you" I looked over seeing Dolores carrying an even larger stack of papers, and handing them over to me. "I know this is a big responsibility that I am giving you, but I don't trust anyone else to handle it." She laughed to herself, and I forced a smile shaking my head, knowing full well I had so much on my mind already. **

** "Don't worry Dolores I won't let you down. Just take care and be there for Murry." Oh no, here come the water works, and if I didn't know any better I'd say a hug too… yep there it is the very awkward hug. I had gotten used to being Dolores's friend and was even used to people invading my personal bubble, but today it just irked me more.**

** " Thank you again, and don't forget, you're in charge, and there is a giant stack or resumes that I want you to peruse before I get back, and don't hesitate to call if you need help" I nodded only half listening, how hard can it be?**

**As soon as work ended I drove over to Der Waffle Haus for a bite to eat. Lucky me, Rube was also there with Roxie. I wasn't in the mood for fatherly advice, or another lecture from Roxie. Rube always had a way of reading me, and I hated it. I casually walked over, and plopped down next to Roxie. I noticed all eyes were on me now, even though before I walked in it looked to me they were in a heated discussion. I just tried to ignore it, and ordered a coffee when Kiffany came by the table.**

** "What's with you?" I glanced up to see Rube doing a crossword puzzle, but managed to be glaring at me.**

** " I just have a headache" which wasn't a lie, my head was still pounding from last night's drunken binder, and with my mind going about Mason and Daisy didn't help matters. Roxie rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee.**

** "Maybe you shouldn't have been drinking so much" I groaned. How did she know?**

** "Anything you want to talk about peanut?"**

** "What!" I looked at both of them defensively**

** "Mason, and Daisy seem to think your taking your reaps pretty hard since your 5 year anniversary." Oh of course, I folded my arms, and just tried to ignore them drinking my coffee.**

** " Look I'm fine" I faked a smile, but just came out looking scary. I needed to get my head together, and lashing out at every one wasn't helping. I sighed, laying $2 down on the table for my coffee, and out the door.**

**I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone.**

** "Sorry.." I looked up noticing it was Mason, obviously going in to get something to eat. I blushed when I saw it was him. "Mason.." **

** "George I'm glad I bumped into you" we both smirked " I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" He looked nervous.**

** "Yea" I nodded trying to think of something cleverer to say. I was about to walk away, but he gently grabbed my arm pulling me back to him. I looked into his eyes and he leaned down to kiss my lips. I returned the favor and we stayed there for about two minutes.**

** "Because I wanted to" He said answering the question in my mind, and surprised it left me speechless. I walked to my car in a daze, smirking like an idiot.**

**I walked into the house, and didn't even notice Daisy watching T.V. until she cleared her throat.**

** "Oh Georgia… I think I'm going to make a move, and tell Mason how I feel!" I felt my heart sink and I stood frozen just staring at her. **


	11. Chapter 11

Missing Pieces

Dead Like Me

Authors Note: I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer; I noticed they tend to be on the short side. I hope you continue reading. I do not own Dead Like Me… enjoy!

Chapter 11: 'What This Is?'

I still stood there with my mouth open, not knowing what to say or do. Daisy got up and walked toward me, waving her hand around.

"Georgia?... Georgia are you alright? Did you hear me?" I came to nodding, still feeling the dryness in my mouth. Do I crush her and tell her no he's mine? Except my problem being he isn't, well not officially anyway. I figured we'd discuss it tonight.

"Why?" was the only thing I could get out.

" I think It's time I get serious" I raised an eyebrow at as this her, trying not to laugh. Daisy… serious? "Of course he has liked me for some time now…" I wanted to throw something at her, was this another game to her? " Lets face it, were both undead, and he's not bad to look at" Daisy had to be the most arrogant, vain, and self centered person I'd ever met! " So…?"

" Why are you even telling me this?" I threw my hands in the air, and walked toward the bathroom, but of course she followed me. I started to brush my teeth, trying to ignore her as she just babbled on about needs, and before it got rated R I turned back to her.

" What makes you think he's available anyway?" She stopped and just stared at me, and of course it made me nervous. I turned back to her, feeling a little bit guilty that I said that. " I just mean that Mason is a great guy, and good looking" I stumbled with my words. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, but tell him, if you feel you need to" I didn't really like her, but she grew on me over the years. I really didn't want to see her get hurt ,and me end up being the reason why, even though I'm not sure what it means for me and my feelings for my best friend.

" I know I come off as shallow, but I can't help it if I'm pretty and every guy wants me" I rolled my eyes, and she engulfed me in hug. What is with everyone hugging me today? " I really trust your opinion, because I know how close you are with Mason." Great, make this harder for me. She quickly left the bathroom and I just stood there feeling even more like a schmuck.

I changed out of my work clothes and into a light blue tee shirt and light colored jeans, and sneakers. I decided on leaving my hair down. I never really cared about my appearance when I was alive, especially all that make up and accessories. I figured why bother, If the guy likes you, you don't need that stuff. I remember my dad telling me beauty was on the inside. Now I realize how corny that sounds and wishing I would have at least been a little into girly things.

I was nervous… actually nervous, and I didn't even know if this was a date. I always hang out with Mason, so why all of a sudden because of some stupid feelings am I afraid? I groaned , looking at the time, it was nearly 7:00pm. I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the car. It didn't take me long to get to Masons apartment, but I sat in the car for at least 10 minutes, trying to calm down.

Knock…knock…knock

When Mason came to the door he looked like he's just shaved, and smelled nice.

"George" he sighed and let me in the door. As soon as I shut the door Mason leaned up against me, backing me into the closed door. He put his arms around me, and slowly leaned down. I knew he was going to kiss me. I could smell his cologne, and my heart was beating so fast I could feel butterflies n my stomach again. He stole my lips into his, and I didn't want to fight the feeling any more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his fiery kiss. He let out a small moan, and started leaving small kisses down my neck. It felt so good I didn't want him to stop, but I had questions. I pulled away.

"Mason.." It came out like a moan, and I felt the smirk on my skin. This time I pushed away. "Mason, wait hold on"

"Oh Georgie what is it?" I sighed trying to clear my head again, and ignoring his little pet name for me.

" What is this?" I realized how stupid that sounded, as we both walked over to sit at his small kitchen table.

" What do you mean?" He couldn't take his eyes off me.

" I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for you. It's not that I don't trust you but whatever this is, can we take it slow?" He smiled down at me knowing now what I was getting at, and pulled me in for a hug.

"Anything you want, you just have to let me know." I sighed a lot of pressure lifted off me. "I'm not going anywhere George"

After we talked a bit and things calmed down, we cuddled in his bed watching The God Father. This was one of Mason's favorite movies, and the whole time he quoted it, and I made fun of him. It was almost like nothing at changed, except now I realized how much he meant to me. Some time halfway through the second God father I fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke with my body in a warm sweat. Then I realized where I was. I had spent the night at Mason's apartment. I tried to sit up, but his arms were wrapped around me and I was up against his chest. I could feel his breath tickling the back of my neck as he breathed. I almost didn't want to wake him, but it was 6:00 am and we had to get the Der Waffle Haus, and I needed to get the work. I had a feeling it was already going to be a long day.

"Mason" I whispered hopping he would wake easily, but I knew better. He was a heavy sleeper. Then a thought struck me, and I knew how to get him up. I trailed soft kisses on his neck trailing up to his face. I stared at him for a moment taking in his features, and pressed my lips to his. This time I felt him smile, and returned the kiss, pulling me on top of him. I pulled off of him, seeing he was awake now. I sat on top of his hips, straddling him, with his arms around me in this compromising position, and got a bit nervous.

"That's one hell of a way to wake up!" he chuckled to himself, letting go of me to go into the bathroom.

"What can I say I'm creative before I had my coffee" I re-opened the bathroom door, and stood in the door way waiting for him to get ready so we could go.

I let him drive my car over, he was really the only one I trusted to drive me car, besides myself. I kept looking over at him, with one thing nagging at me.

"What do we tell everyone?" He looked to me again quickly not to linger to long off the road.

"About what?" I saw him grin.

"Mason, you know what about… whatever this is between us!"

"Do we have to tell them anything?" I bit my lip. "Rube is such a nosey bloke, Roxie never has anything good to say, and I don't think should tell Daisy" For a moment I wondered why not, then shrugged it off

"Your right, it's not of their business!"

"Exactly!" we finally pulled in, and we casually walked in like normal. It seemed like just another typical morning. Rube handed us all our assignments, I was glad mine was around when I took my lunch; Though with me being the temporary boss I really didn't need to worry about excuses.

_R. Parker_

_12:15pm_

_Bleaker st._

I sighed stuffing my post it into my pocket, and then excused myself to go home and change real quick before work.

I put on a black pants suite with blue pin stripes, and my hair in a neat bun. I wanted to at least look the part with Dolores being gone. As soon as I got off the work elevators I saw more paper work on my desk. I decided to chip away at it. I took the first five resumes on the top of the pile and told Crystal to call them in for an interview. I was too busy to look them over, I just If I would have been paying any attention at all I would have noticed the name on the top resume.

_Regina Lass_


End file.
